The present disclosure relates to a suspension system for a work vehicle, and particularly to a suspension system including at least one torsional biasing member and at least one bogie roller.
A work vehicle may include a chassis supported for movement by one or more crawlers. The chassis may support an operator cab and a work attachment. Each crawler includes a continuous track driven by a drive sprocket and one or more rollers.